Indifferent emotions
by Rose Eve
Summary: In the dark of night in a moonlit corridor Draco Malfoy tells Harry exactly why love isn't the opposite of hate.


Title: Indifferent emotions  
  
Author/Artist: Rose Eva  
  
Rating: R for sexual references.  
  
Warnings: Draco/Harry; some minor violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any of J.K.Rowling's characters, places, and such as my own. I own only the plot.  
  
Summary: Written for the Pushed up against a wall! Contest for the community harrydraco. This piece is dedicated to all of those who have helped me with the community! Enjoy and feedback is so welcomed.  
  
A thud issued through the empty corridors as Draco Malfoy threw Harry Potter against the cold stone walls of the dungeons. Malfoy's eyes were a piercing gray and anger radiated from him. He whipped out his wand and shoved it against the smaller boy's chest, sneering all the while. Harry blinked, his green eyes filled with worry and caution. Throughout all seven years of schooling he'd never made Draco so mad.  
  
"I loathe you, Potter," Malfoy spat at him, a sneer on his face and a pain in his chest. Harry gasped at the hostility in the words and mustered the strength to reply back.  
  
"And I you..." Draco seemed phased slightly but hardly showed it. His emotions held back in the mask he always kept in place. Instead he ignored Harry and stepped closer.  
  
He lowered his wand and stood barely a foot away from the raven-haired Gryffindor, his Slytherin prowess determined to show. His sleek blonde hair turned slightly a mess when he shoved Harry against the wall but he took no heed. Instead he stayed determine to win; to finally beat Potter the amazing conqueror of Voldemort, the boy-who-lived. Draco continued his speech.  
  
"I loathe everything about you." His tone was cold and scarce of emotion. "Your bloody fan group, your stupid git of a friend, everything. You think you are special just because you did what we couldn't. Well Potter, you are wrong! Maybe I couldn't defeat Him but all of us, still worked trying to help the Order." Harry seemed taken aback at this new information and Draco noticed it. "Yes, Potter, you think just because my father worships the Dark Lord would me I would too?" He laughed scornfully. "Hardly...  
  
"We helped. Well..." Draco's eyes twinkled. "Not all of us. But they got what they deserved." And he was right. Those loyal to the Dark Lord, any age, got thrown into Azkaban for being traitors!  
  
Harry stared at Draco in a trance the whole while. He was confused with this newfound information—to him at least—and he was slowly getting worried. Malfoy did put his wand away but there are more ways of torture than the Unforgivables. Draco noticed Harry's worry and laughed.  
  
"What is it Potter? Are you scared of mean old Malfoy? The boy who could never top the famous Gryffindor Seeker?" Draco stopped suddenly and his eyes grew darker. "Well, there is some good reason to be," he whispered. "But I am not going to hurt you."  
  
Malfoy backed off Harry a little and the Gryffindor summoned nerve to speak.  
  
"And why is that Malfoy?" Harry spat at the Slytherin, his emerald eyes filled with hate and distrust." But Draco merely laughed.  
  
"Even though we hate each other Potter, doesn't mean I want you dead...I never have wanted you dead. I may have said such but really I never meant it." Harry was surprised at this. He blinked and then laughed.  
  
"Very amusing Malfoy. You hate me; I hate you. But maybe you are right...you'd rather me die of torture, huh?" Draco smirked, a funny look in his eye, and he stepped in closer to Harry so the smaller boy was pushed into the wall slightly. He leant in towards Harry and brushed his lips against the Gryffindor's cheek sending chills down both of their spines. Harry felt awkward and then gasped as Draco whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Not exactly, Harry." The boy gasped and tried to get away but then stopped when he felt a slight sucking on his neck then a tongue licking his earlobe.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing?" Harry asked, more scared of this moment than when Draco had his wand out. "You h-hate me."  
  
Malfoy pushed Harry harder into the wall and held him there with a firm grip. He then proceeded to kiss up Harry's jawbone leaving a hot, wet trail of saliva in his tongue's wake. Then he turned his now warm, gray eyes to Harry and brushed his smooth pink lips against the cautious one's of the boy trapped under him.  
  
"I do loathe you," Draco whispered, sending waves of cool breath over Harry's slightly perspired skin. "But I love you too." Harry's breath hitched and he felt a wave of familiarity wash over him. All of those feelings he got from close contact with Malfoy during fights...where they hate or something else? But something else bothered Harry.  
  
"That's impossible," he breathed out while moaning occasionally from Draco's teasing. Draco ghosted his lips over Harry's once more.  
  
"Why is it so?" he asked rhetorically. "Hate has never been the opposite of love." Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"But then what is?" he asked, succumbing to Draco's charm and his own needs.  
  
"Indifference." Draco leant in closer to Harry and pressed his soft lips against the other's and kissed him gently. While he lightly started to nibble against Harry's bottom lip, all the realization sunk in. Draco was right; and if indifference was the opposite then you can love and hate someone at the same time. The Gryffindor's breath quickened and he pulled Draco towards him and opened his mouth to let in the eager tongue.  
  
Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance in Harry's mouth and each wouldn't stop till they won. Draco rubbed his hot tongue over Harry's and eventually succeeded in enveloping the other. Harry moaned and pulled Draco closer to him, an arm around the small waist and another in the blonde's silky hair pushing him closer, deepening the kiss they were sharing. Bu then as soon as the passionate moment started, it stopped, and Draco pulled back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"But all good things must come to an end, and we shouldn't forsake what seems to come to us so easily and willingly. So I am saying good night." Draco spoke with a relaxed tone that made all of Harry's worries go away. But then as soon as Draco stepped away and the cold of the dungeons seeped into his flesh he wanted more.  
  
"Wait!" Harry shouted as Draco was leaving to go to his common room. He ran up to the taller boy and pushed him in turn against the wall and invited him into a kiss with so much passion that soon both were in deep breaths, orgasmic waves shooting through their bodies.  
  
"I love you too..." And after Harry ghosted his lips over Draco's, exactly as was done to him during his own confused state, he left with a feeling in his body that would never go away; and a love that he would later find lasts a lifetime.  
  
-Finite- 


End file.
